Komura Hanako
|birthplace = Kanazawa, Japan |height = 151 cm |zodiac = |active = 2011-Present ( years) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |generation = 5th Generation |agency = Avex (2011-2012) UP FRONT PROMOTION (2014-Present) |labels = Avex (2011-2012) Up Front Works (2014) Zetima (2014-Present) |acts = Ka-wa-ii!, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, RAINBOW BRIDGE GIRLZ }} Komura Hanako (古村花子) is a Japanese pop signer signed to Hello! Project Girls Division as a 5th generation member of Ka-wa-ii!. She was first introduced as a 21st generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei, at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 4, 2014. thumb|Komura Hanako, June 2015 thumb|Komura Hanako, August 2014 thumb|Komura Hanako, 2012 Biography Early Life Komura Hanako was born on August 18, 1999 in Kanazawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. Shortly after her birth, Komura's family moved to Odaiba, Japan. 2011 On October 8, Komura joined the local idol group "RAINBOW BRIDGE GIRLZ", which was mainly centered around Odaiba and Tokyo. After only five releases, the group disbanded in September 2012. 2012 December 2012, Komura joined the Odaiba Performing Arts school. She graduated on April 14, 2014. 2014 May 2, photos of the 21st generation were leaked onto the Hello Pro Kenshuusei goods page. Two days later, at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, Komura was officially introduced as a 21st generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Later that day, a introduction video for Komura was uploaded onto the Hello Pro Kenshuusei's official YouTube channel. June 23, it was announced that Komura would be participating in the TALENT BRIDGE JAPAN Reunion, the company she was formally under. The reunion takes place at the Yokohama Arena, on August 2. On September 23, Komura was revealed to be a member of Ka-wa-ii!, along with Juliet Jefferson, Nakanishi Miyako, and Niigata Keri. She graduated from the Kenshuusei on the same day. 2015 In early January, it was revealed that Komura won an audition to become a model for FASHION GIRL, a popular clothing brand and fashion magazine. 2016 On July 6, Komura will release her first photobook, Himawari. Profile Stats= *'Name': Komura Hanako (古村花子) *'Nicknames': Hana (花), Hanappe (ハナッペ), Hana-chou (花-ちょ) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Kanazawa, Japan *'Height:' 151 cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Zodiac:' *'Hello!Project Status' **2014-05-02: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-23: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Color: Gold' *'Hello!Project Groups' **Ka-wa-ii! (2014-Present) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) |-|Q & A= *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Food:' Peach *'Least Favorite Food:' Wasabi *'Favorite Ka-wa-ii! Song:' ROCK FROM THE DEAD *'Charm Point:' Smile *'Looks up to': Shimizu Saki, Wada Ayaka Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira (Debut) *Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou *SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! *Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei *SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze RAINBOW BRIDGE GIRLZ Singles *Sora ni Aisa (Indies/Debut) *Watashi no Ryou Shin Fushou nin (Indies) *MINE FOREVER (Indies) *Chikyuu no Kaiten (Indies) *Goodbye Love CHA CHA CHA (Indies/Final) Works Photobooks #2016.07.06 Himawari DVDs #2015.03.18 Greeting ~Komura Hanako~ TV Programs *2012-2014 Odaiba Girls Tonight Commercials *2013 IPhone 4 JAPAN *2013 Team ODAIBA PERFORMING ARTS Commercial *2014 New Nintendo 3DS Internet *2012 Odaiba NOW Magazines Group *2011.11 UTB+ RAINBOW BRIDGE GIRLZ *2012.04 IDOLTODAY with Tamura Aiko (RAINBOW BRIDGE GIRLZ) *2012.12 IDOLTODAY Odaiba Performing Arts Introduction *2014.04 IDOLTODAY Odaiba Performing Arts "Honorable Discharge" Solo *2015.01 FASHION GIRLS Trivia *Her Odaiba Performing Arts dance teacher, ANNA, praised her as one of the best dancers in her class. *She said she wants to debut in Ka-wa-ii! due to their high standards, and amazing vocals / dance routines. She stated it's Ka-wa-ii! or bust, she achieved her goal in September 2014. *Tsunku said that Komura had star potential. *Her goal as a member of Ka-wa-ii! is to become a notable member. *She's a vegetarian. *Even though she was born in Kanazawa, she was raised in Odaiba. Category:21st Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:2014 Debuts Category:1999 Births Category:Ka-wa-ii! member Category:Ka-wa-ii! Fifth Generation Category:Former idol members Category:Gold Member Color Category:Members from Kanazawa Category:Blood Type B